


Café - Café

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Evento promptaton LatinHetalia 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Evento Promptatón, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Dia uno del evento promptaton de LatinHetalia 2018.Tema coffeeshop AU





	Café - Café

La maldita cafetera se había descompuesto, otra vez. No pudo durar ni la mitad del día. Aunque Francisco solo comenzó a sentir verdadero pánico cuando el truco de quitarla de la corriente y volver a conectarla no funcionó una tercera vez.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? -Manuel despachó los rollos de canela del último pedido y se volteó a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

\- ¡Esta maldita máquina no quiere funcionar! -Francisco se frotó la cara y soltó un gruñido, señalando la cafetera. Entonces Manuel se alejó del mostrador y fue a mirar el aparato, apretó los mismos botones que Francisco e incluso volvió a desconectarla. No pasó nada. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a la tozuda máquina, Manuel incluso puso una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, tratando de pensar en algún truco para ponerla a andar de nuevo. Francisco se sorprendió solo un poco cuando Manuel terminó dándole con el puño, se escuchó un golpe sordo y vio cómo vibraba el jarro de vidrio debajo del procesador. No podía decir que no se le había pasado por la cabeza el hacer lo mismo, pero de todas formas no podía dejar que siguiera.

\- ¡Manuel! -Le chilló- ¡Lo vas a hacer peor! -Fue rápidamente a sostenerle las manos y alejarlo de la cafetera. El otro arrugó la boca y la nariz.

-Ya se fundió esta porquería, no hay mucho más que le pueda hacer para empeorarla.

La campana de la puerta los salvó de seguir discutiendo. Se giraron a la entrada para ver cuántos clientes serían, y si alguno tenía cara de querer un café. Sintieron algo de alivio cuando notaron que se trataba de un escolar.

\- Oh, este es tuyo -Dijo Manuel luego de darle un mejor vistazo al chico que entró.

El escolar se acercó al mostrador un tanto nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el piso, como si en verdad no tuviera muchas ganas de ser notado. Cuando Francisco vio su cara, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

\- ¡Miguel! Que gusto verte otra vez por aquí, ¿Qué se te antoja hoy?

Francisco puso su sonrisa reservada para las abuelitas y los niños pequeños. Y Miguel, al parecer. Cuando Manuel le había preguntado por qué ese trato especial con el pendejo -No es tan pequeño, Manuel- Francisco le había compartido sus inquietudes sobre la timidez del chico, que casi siempre terminaba tartamudeando mientras hacía su orden.

Manuel sospechaba que poco tenía que ver su enredo de lengua con la timidez, y más porque el cabro chico estaba deseoso por un poco de Francisco y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Manu al final había optado por dejar que Fran se encargara de atenderlo, porque no eran pocas las veces que Miguel se pasaba por el local, así tal vez su amigo terminaría por enterarse de que tenía un admirador y cortara por lo sano, fuera rechazar al chico de una vez o irse por el camino de profana cunas, le daba igual.

\- Ah, y-yo… uhm… -El joven comenzó a remecerse en su puesto, mientras Francisco mantenía la sonrisa pegada al rostro, esperando pacientemente a que el muchacho encontrara las palabras.

Era algo doloroso de mirar.  

Por suerte -o no- para Manuel, llegaron otros clientes, a quienes no tuvo de otra que ir a atender en solitario, ya que Miguel tenia que intentar concentrarse al mismo tiempo que miraba directo a los ojos de Francisco.

\- Una… tarta, quiero una tarta… -El chico finalmente sacudió la cabeza, y con las mejillas rojas apuntó al lugar del mostrador donde estaban las tartas.

\- ¿De manzana, durazno o membrillo? -Le preguntó de vuelta Francisco.

\- Ugh… -La cara de Miguel se contrajo, y agachó la cabeza para mirar con mayor detención las tartas.

 

\- No hay café -Contestaba por tercera vez Manuel, a un lado de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo no van a tener café? Son una cafetería -Comentaban con razón la fila de clientes que de un momento a otro se había formado frente a Manuel. Era como si hubieran sentido la muerte de la cafetera y fueran a la tienda a pisotear su tumba pidiendo más café.

\- Hubo ciertas… fallas técnicas -Manuel dio una mirada rápida sobre su hombro a la máquina, confirmando que seguía igual de muerta que hace unos minutos. Se volteó a los clientes y les habló con la sonrisa que le enseñaron en su primer día de trabajo- ¿Pero puedo ofrecerles un té?

 

\- ¿Vas a querer algo más con tu tarta de manzana? -Francisco le pestañeó al chico, y de un momento a otro la cara de Miguel se encendió como luz de navidad- ¿Miguel?

El escolar abrió la boca y de ella salió un chillido agudo, la cerró con fuerza, haciendo rechinar sus dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿No vas a querer nada más? -Quiso aclarar el mayor, todavía sonriéndole. El chico se lo quedo mirando por un instante, y después comenzó a asentir con ganas- ¿Sí? ¿Qué más quieres? -Miguel tuvo que volver a mirar el mostrador. Francisco lo observó mientras el chico se frotaba la cara con frustración.

 

\- No puedo hacer nada, van a tener que venir a arreglarla después -Manuel intentaba mantener su sonrisa y actitud complaciente, pero era más y más difícil cada vez que le sacaban a relucir que no tenía cafetera para darles café.

\- ¡Pues llama para que vengan! -Se notaba que el caballero frente al mostrador quería formar pelea, y estaba avivando la sed de sangre del resto de los clientes.

\- Puedo hacerles rebaja en el resto de los líquidos por los inconvenientes -Sugirió como último recurso. El hombre estaba por seguir reclamando, pero por suerte la mujer que venía con él le golpeó el brazo antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres algo más?

Miguel entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Francisco, y el joven no entendió qué pudo hacer para molestarlo. Decidió terminar de envolver los dulces que ya había escogido y se preparó para hacer el recibo. Fue entonces cuando Manuel volvió a su lado.

\- Oye tú, ¿Andas con lápices y cuadernos en esa mochilita que traes? -Le preguntó directamente a Miguel, señalando a su espalda. Francisco lo miró feo por ser tan brusco con el pobre chico. Miguel solo pestañeó por la repentina pregunta.

\- Ah… ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo dibujas?

\- Eh, bien… ¿Creo?

\- ¡Perfecto! Saca una hoja y un lápiz -Miguel lo miró con duda- Es por una buena causa -Contestó Manuel, moviendo los ojos en la dirección de Francisco sin que su amigo pudiera verlo.

No muy convencido, pero dispuesto a intentarlo todo, Miguel sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir y dibujar bajo las instrucciones de Manuel. Francisco, mientras tanto, agregaba unas galletas en la bolsa de Miguel, como agradecimiento por lo que fuera que su amigo tuviera planeado.

Mientras Miguel se despedía de Francisco, Manuel fue a pegar contra la ventana del local el letrero que le había hecho el chico.

**_NO HAY CAFÉ, NO INSISTA._ **

Con el dibujo de una cafetera con una gran X roja encima como explicación gráfica debajo.

Igual no faltó el despistado que de todas formas pedía café.


End file.
